Goodby To You and To the World
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: kagome is dying and she is telling finally words to inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.**

**Goodbye To You and To The World**

"**KAGOME!!! KAGOME!!!" I heard Inuyasha yelled out as he finally killed Naraku, My body felt nub, I felt the blood from the wound in my heard gush out. The pain was over whelming for me, I knew that I was going to die one day. But I guess this was the die I was going to die. isn't that right dad? "kagome… please kagome don't die on me!" I heard Inuyasha say as I felt his warm tears on my cheeks, I saw that everyone was crying, sobbing, and yelling out to me. Not to leave them. "kagome I am begging you please hold on till we reach the old hag village," "no…Inuyasha please let me die, so you can be happy with kikyo," I said crying. "you idiot! I don't love Kikyo! I love you! I always loved you!" he shouted, I smiled weakly at him. The man I loved since I first I laid my eyes on him, told me he loved me. I was so over joy I kiss him, and he kiss me back. "I love you…" I said smiling, my heart steadily beating. The pain was becoming to much me to survived, "kagome please don't leave us!" shippo yelled. my shippo, who I love like a son of mines, Sango was crying her heart was like a sister to me that I never had, and Miroku that pervert like a older brother. " shippo big a boy from and the other okay?" I asked, he nodded even though he was sobbing. I couldn't blame him, to shippo, I was his mother. His second mother. "Miroku and Sango I wish you both luck in the future, I hope you two have a long happy life together. Promise that you guys with be happy?" "yeah…" Sango cried "we promise Kagome-Chan," I smiled Miroku was crying as well as he hold his wife Sango in his arms as sobbed, "Inuyasha… please…" "kagome don't talk like this please!" he was crying, my Inuyasha was crying. "don't cry, I love you Inuyasha. I always will and always have loved you, I'm so sorry." I said sobbing, "for what?" he asked in confusedly. "remember when I saw you with kikyo that day when you hugging her against the tree?" I asked "yes… I hurt you so much that day, I am so sorry." he said crying "no, I am. I am so sorry that I wish that kikyo could disappear from our lives forever when I was at home because I was so jealous that you chose her over me, I guess this is my punishment right?" "NO!!! THIS IS NOT YOUR PUNSHIMENT!! IT WAS FULT NOT YOURS!!!! And I do forgive and always will kagome." he said "thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much…" I whispered, Inuyasha smiled a small smile, he kiss me on my lips. It felt like time stop only for us, "I love you Inuyasha…." my heart was slowly stopping, "kagome? Kagome! Please! On God no! please kagome don't leave me! You were the only one to love be for me! You gave me love, family, friends, and above you! Please…I beg you… don't leave us!!!" but it was too late, only words I heard him say before I died was **_**"I will love you forever my kagome…" then I died going to the place that called heaven where God our King would be Waiting for me. Thank you God. Because of you have gave me a loving family, friends, and above of you gave him. The love of my life Inuyasha/Kagome, I love you Inuyasha/Kagome forever and ever, till time stops. They both thought the same. **_


	2. Goodbye

Hello Everyone, I've been having writer block for the past few years...

I know that i have not update in about 1 or 2 years. but looking back...i hate my stories now. they are bad, terrible and inmatrue. I was 13 going on 14 when i wrote these stories. i am now 17 years old and i see that i need to grow up. don't worry i still love anime and manga, but the stories i have writen digust me. i was 13 years still inmatrue...believe me when i say still hate kikyo but just not way i use to hate her. I have been trying to write stories with my own charaters i have made. so hopeful i will be back to write you guys stories.

thank you all for begin my fans, friends and people who have been there for me. i thank you all. Goodbye for now.

-waves-

-Grim Reaper Daugter formly known as kaitlynpope77


End file.
